


A Well Earned Prize

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: A new body at last, The Master is pleased with the prize of his new body, choosing his outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: A quick post body stealing story. The Master is very pleased with his well deserved prize of Tremas's body. He enjoys his new lease on life and chooses his awesome black velvet outfit.





	A Well Earned Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shorted fic i've ever written, but I had this urge to write a little post body stealing piece where the Master simply appreciates his prize and finds his new outfit, and chooses it because of reasons of sensation and dexterity.

Every cell in his body was alive - the process of taking over another form, a stronger healthier body, had given him an intense burst of energy. It was exhilarating. 

He was alive. More so than he had felt in ages. No longer in pain - renewed!

He needed time to adjust - he had felt tired. Oh so tired of waiting, of biding time, but now - now he had seized his opportunity. His choice had been wise, well timed and executed flawlessly. He silently praised himself for his patience and planning, his hard work had paid off as rightfully it should.

Years of waiting and watching, his TARDIS looked upon as a mere statue - a danger long past, subdued, harmless. Oh how wrong they were, the foolish Trakenite's and then the Doctor - it took him so long to see what was right in front of his eyes. The Master did pride himself on his ability to disguise himself, and it was enjoyable to watch the Doctor attempting to solve the legend surrounding the Melkur. Once the time then came, he was eager for his reveal - a plan forged for years, with a perfect escape.

Yes, he was proud of himself.

Soon the Doctor would know - He would no doubt feel his hearts bleed for the Trakenite whose body had been so useful. The Master chuckled at the thought, such sentimentality, but oh how the Doctor could not see the cosmos through his eyes. He had not lived with the pain and torment of a weakened disfigured body. He would never understand the reward that Tremas’s body was. A reward much deserved for the hardships he had faced, the long journey to renewing his life once more.

He stood naked in front of a mirror. The clothes that had hidden his burned body, discarded at his feet. He kicked them to one side, feeling victorious to shed the clothes that served to hide the extent of his appearance for so long. Appraising himself, he took time to admire his new form. Yes, it had been a good choice. A very good choice.

He ran his hands over his smooth unscarred flesh - fascinated and pleased with the end result of the arduous waiting for the power of the keeper to make his new lease of life possible.

He paused, staring in fascination at his new hands, the unblemished skin a welcome sight. He ran his hands over his face as he looked in the mirror, tracing the contours of his jaw before running his fingers through his hair.

“Delightful,” he said with a chuckle. 

He turned around slowly, taking in his unclothed appearance from the multiple angles the other well positioned full length mirrors in the room afforded him. His prize was well deserved. _He had earned it._

With a smile, he stepped into the expansive walk in closet and slowly ran his hand along the racks of clothes. Even the sensation of the different fabrics against his fingertips was exhilarating. Every sense felt alive. 

He stopped at the suddenly different sensation of his touch against velvet. Grasping, he took the material in his hand and smiled. He pulled the outfit off the hanger and appraised it carefully. 

Yes. This was the one. This was it exactly. 

Stepping back to the mirrored dressing room, he pulled on the trousers and slid his hands up his thighs, the sensation quite a sensual experience. He pondered how he needed to be very aware of this compulsion and not be seen to caress himself in view of other people. The thought made him chuckle.

The jacket, he buttoned slowly, partly through the necessity of the sheer number of buttons, but also due to the way he marvelled at his new dexterity. Fastening buttons with such ease was a task that his previous body had struggled to perform without significant discomfort against his ruined flesh. 

He smiled as he took in his appearance; the abundance of black velvet, his fingers trailing up the long line of buttons and up to the elaborate high collar. 

An excellent choice indeed. Oh he had carried himself with the utmost decorum and commanded respect as he always had, despite the obvious stark change in his appearance that struck fear on sight for such different reasons than he normally did. This body however, was finally one truly worthy to be worn by the Master.

He walked the corridors for a while, becoming accustomed to the ways in which his new body moved. Stopping finally in his library, he made tea and started a fire. Before long the fire was well established and the Master sat, looking into the flames as he sipped his tea. 

His new body was a very comfortable fit, and he simply _had_ to take it out for a trip. 

“Where to?” he said, his gaze focused deep into the dancing flames. “Where to…”

The Master laughed, the orange glow of the fire, illuminating his new features. In all of time and space, and all possibilities once more opened to him, there really was only one option. It was an easy decision - and he had to showcase his new body eventually, so why not sooner? The Doctor would be unprepared for him, yet again. The thought alone brought excitement and exhilaration rushing through every pore of his new being - what fun he would have.

“Oh yes,” he chuckled. “I believe it might be time to pay a visit to my dear Doctor!”

The Master’s laughter echoed around the room, as plans began to form in his mind.  
  
  



End file.
